The Milwaukee Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of twenty physicians, three oncology research nurses and five institution in southeastern Wisconsin whose long term objective is to decrease the morbidity and mortality of cancer by involving the patient resources and personnel of private oncologic practitioners in clinical research. I provides an operational base to extend to the mIlwaukee community cancer control research in areas of early detection, prevention, screening, pre-treatment evaluation, treatment, continuing care and rehabilitation as conducted by the national cooperative groups, university research bases and the National Cancer Institute. It utilizes these innovative research protocols in a network of community physicians, facilities and resources and provides detailed data collection. The formal affiliation between the Milwaukee community and the research bases provides a foundation for an effective cancer control network that is comprehensive, accountable and responsive to the cancer control goals of the National Caner Institute.